


Ron and Hermione's Wedding

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ron and Hermione tie the knot.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: The Cafe Saga [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Ron and Hermione's Wedding

Harry looked at himself in the mirror once more.

"You look wonderful."

He looked at Severus' reflection in the mirror. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No. You look so beautiful. I'm always awestruck at how you always looks so flawless. Even when you're in your old pyjamas that you refuse to get rid of because 'they just aren't made how they used to be'."

Harry chuckled, turning to face Severus and wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders. "Keep talking like that and I won't be leaving this house."

"Okay, get in the car."

He pouted. "I don't want to go."

"You still committed to attending as a guest. I think that is very good of you. You didn't have to do that, but you did. And at any time you want to leave, you call me and I will be on my way."

Harry nodded. "Okay." But it wasn't okay. He didn't want to go to Ron's wedding surrounded by Ron's family that, although he hadn't seen them for some time, had always treated him as family. He just didn't want to face them. He had no idea what Ron had told them. Sadly, he hardly felt himself caring. It was complicated. 

He looked up at Severus. "I don't want to be out too late."

"I promise you don't have to be. I'll be in the office editing, so I'll be just a few steps away from the phone. Just say the word and I will be there."

He sat in the passenger seat, looking at Severus. "If I'd known when I went to the engagement party that I wouldn't be a part of the wedding party I would have insisted you come with me this time instead."

Severus smirked. "Personally, I feel like I dodged a bullet."

"Of course you do," Harry sighed. "I don't even care about their wedding at this stage," he admitted. "It doesn't matter. I don't think they'd even notice if I wasn't there. But you're right. I committed to going so..." he looked out the window, the afternoon sun still shining bright, although the wind was picking up. "I suppose I didn't feel that I had a choice."

"You did have a choice. Multiple choices. On a technicality, you picked the lesser evil. A good compromise."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy with my choice," he replied.

Severus rested his hand on Harry's thigh. "It's just a few hours out of a single day. You'll be fine."

Harry nodded. Severus was right. As always. He linked his fingers with Severus', giving his hand a soft squeeze.

...

Harry sat next to Hannah, a smile on his face. "Hey," he smiled.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," she smiled.

"You're not the photographer?" he asked, confused as to why she was hiding away in the in the back row.

"They didn't ask me. They asked one of Ginny's old classmates. I think his name is Colin. He owns a studio." 

"Oh, well, there you go."

She shrugged. "Apparently Hermione wasn't happy with the photos from the engagement party. She didn't tell me that, Ginny mentioned it, thinking that I already knew. I don't know. And if they'd asked me to be the photographer, I would have stayed at the pub and told them I was busy."

He shook his head. "I can't believe that."

She chuckled. "No hard feelings. For me it's just a hobby."

"I meant that they thought the photos weren't good, they were incredible."

"I'm flattered Harry, really."

Harry quieted as he realised the ceremony was beginning. He suddenly realised just how rude he'd been, chatting to Hannah as the ceremony commenced. Hermione walked into the chapel, arm in arm with her father. She looked entirely different, like they'd swapped her out for someone else entirely. He supposed he wasn't really surprised.

He hadn't been to too many weddings, but as far as weddings went, it appeared rather standard. Which Harry was fine with since he was feeling antsy about having to stay seated for so long. 

Hannah appeared to notice his restlessness and rested her hand on his forearm. "I'd say there's only a few more minutes. They'll sign the papers then get a few photos in here before heading out."

Harry nodded, looking back at the wedding party, seeing Dean, Fred and George, Neville as well as Seamus, and on Hermione's side was Ginny, Luna, and a couple of girls he didn't recognise, but assumed must have either been from university or her work. "You weren't part of the wedding party?" Harry whispered.

"Why would I be? Hermione and I aren't particularly close, and I don't know Ron much more than I know her. Neville is the one who is friends with them, really."

Harry hummed, never having thought of it like that. He supposed that he hadn't really known Hannah until Neville and her started dating.

As Hannah predicted, they signed the papers, Colin taking the photographs before the group of them left for the photographs.

"Let's get a drink," Hannah said, leaving the chapel to go to the outdoor bar.

Harry followed her, glad to start drinking.

He was already three drinks in before the wedding party returned. Everyone else seemed to be staying within their own family and friend groups, and he was glad for Hannah's company.

"I didn't want to ask before because I didn't want to be rude, but where is your fiancé?" she asked, leaning against the bar.

"Oh, I was such a fucking idiot. I said if he came to the engagement party with me, he wouldn't have to come to the wedding with me... and now here I am and he gets to stay home and edit his and Lucius' book."

She chuckled. "You made editing a book sound much better than being here. I told Neville I didn't want to be here, with him being a part of the wedding party and all... but I didn't want to look like I didn't care. I'm just glad you were here. Everyone I do know is in the wedding party."

He set his empty glass down. "The things we do, huh?"

She chuckled. "You can say that again. Severus called me."

"He did? About our wedding photographs?"

"Yes. Is it true you're-?" she stopped abruptly.

Harry looked behind him where Ginny was walking over to them, the rest of the wedding party mingling with the others. 

"Wasn't nice of you two to be talking during the ceremony," Ginny said, although she didn't sound upset, more curious than anything, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, thought we were more inconspicuous than that."

She didn't take her eyes off him. "I was still expecting you to be part of the wedding party. Ron didn't say that you weren't," she continued as if he hadn't just called him out for his talking. "What happened?"

"Uh, it just... didn't feel right," he shrugged, hoping to leave it at that.

She raised a brow. "Right. We should head in," Ginny said, beckoning to the reception. "Everyone else is heading in now."

Harry followed Hannah inside, Harry looking around at the tables for his name. He wasn't surprised to see he was seated at the table with Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Hannah and Rolf.

"Hey Harry," Rolf said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Sorry I didn't see you earlier," he said, shaking Rolf's outstretched hand. "How was the conference in Australia? Luna said you were the keynote speaker."

"Ah, yes. Had a lot to unpack. In fact, I had so much my speech went two hours over."

"Wait, two hours? How long was it supposed to go for?"

"I thought it would be an hour and a half, but instead it went about an hour overtime, then we had the questions after. It was really wonderful."

"Incredible. Where were you sitting?" he asked. "I feel so rude that I didn't see you." 

He shrugged. "I get to see you now," he said. "Luna insisted I sit up near the front so she could keep an eye on me. I think she was very anxious about being up there in front of everyone. She was more curious as to why she had to be part of the bridal party since Hermione doesn't talk to her much," he added. "I think Ginny must have talked Ron into it since Hermione doesn't have too many female friends." He looked at Hannah. "Hey Hannah, how are you? I thought you would have been a part of the wedding party."

"Thankfully no," she replied, taking her seat next to Harry's.

"Hey Harry, long time no see," said Bill, Fleur waving politely before sitting down.

He was inwardly glad when Bill didn't ask why he wasn't part of the wedding party. He really didn't think he could handle answering that question again. He fell into an easy conversation with the banker, mostly about their day to day lives, Bill offering to assist Harry with his studies and Charlie meandering over after talking to, who Harry could only assume, was another relative of theirs at the other table. 

Fleur started speaking in French with Bill just after the meals were brought out, the two of them speaking in hushed tones.

"Harry, would you prefer chicken?" Bill asked.

"I'm happy to swap," he said, Fleur thanking him as he passed over his salmon to her.

"Thank you," said Bill.

"No worries."

"The salmon does look good though," Hannah said, poking at hers with her fork. "Can't believe you gave it up," she joked.

Harry laughed, "Only because Bill wasn't going to swap his."

"That is true," he smiled.

Charlie shook his head. "So, heard you're engaged?" he said, looking at Harry. 

"Oh, right, yes. I am. Can I ask-?"

"I overheard Luna and Neville saying that you were eloping."

"Lovely. Weddings are too expensive these days," Fleur said. "Who is your partner?"

"His name is Severus Snape."

"Is he handsome?"

"He is the most beautiful person in the world," Harry said, a huge smile on his face, "and he is the most intelligent man I have ever met."

Fleur smiled. "I am so happy for you, but, he is not here, why is that?"

" I already knew in advance that he was busy with work, so... I had to come here alone."

She nodded. "I understand. I am just glad you're happy."

With a lull in the conversation they all started eating, the occasion words exchanged between the oldest Weasley brothers, Fleur listening in while Hannah discussed Australia with Rolf.

Harry spent most of the evening with Hannah, although when Ginny came over to see them, Hannah disappeared while Ginny spoke excitedly about her engagement with Dean Thomas. "We're planning on getting married next year," she said as Neville joined them, bringing drinks with him.

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the beer.

"No worries."

"Where's Hannah?" Harry asked.

Neville looked around before looking back at Harry. "She was catching up with Luna. I don't think they'd have gone too far. I saw Rolf earlier. Maybe they're catching up," he shrugged.

"Oh, I will have to go and see Luna," he said.

Neville nodded. "She said she was looking to see you today. He looked back at Ginny, "How was your engagement party?"

"It was amazing," she said. "It was only a small group, so, sorry you weren't invited. We had a high tea-"

Harry walked away, leaving Neville to hear about the engagement party, making his way through the small crowd to Luna and Hannah.

"Hey Harry," Luna said, pulling him into a hug. "You look so handsome," she said, resting her hands on his shoulders as she looked him up and down.

"Thanks-"

"I see Severus isn't here with you," she continued. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Oh, he just had work commitments."

"Shame. You two would have been so beautiful in some matching suits."

"I don't think he would be matching with me."

"True. But it would be rather lovely. Isn't tonight nice?" she said, leaning against Rolf who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is," he agreed.

"We're going to dance. Are you?"

"God no."

She chuckled. "Okay Harry. I'll see you later I'm sure." 

"If not enjoy your night."

She smiled as Rolf steered her towards the dance floor. 

Harry smiled after them. There was no way that Severus would have danced with him, but the idea was rather romantic. Maybe, if he got drunk enough, he might be able to convince Severus to dance with him when they got home. 

"Hey Harry."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron. "Hey Ron. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. You alright?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah. Never better."

"Glad to hear it. Beautiful ceremony," he added.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I just feel so lucky that I get to marry the love of my life surrounded by all my friends."

"You are lucky Ron. It's a great thing to have all your friends here being really supportive."

Hannah looked away from Neville, who had joined her with another beverage at some stage, clearly watching for Ron's reaction. 

"Uh, yeah, that's true," Ron nodded. "I'm going to..." he looked over his shoulder at the rest of the guests. 

"No worries," Harry smiled.

Ron nodded again, turning and making his way back to the guests, collecting Seamus as he went, the two joining the twins.

"That was a little cutting Harry," Hannah said, "But I can hardly blame you." 

Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to be rude. It just... came out."

She nodded. "I think that's more than acceptable."

"It's not really rude if it's the truth, is it?" Neville pondered.

...

Harry sat down outside, the air was cold, but he felt relaxed, content. A little tipsy. He hadn't really drank as much as he thought he would.

Luna sat down next to him, Semillon in hand. "Want some?" she offered.

"No thank you."

Rolf set his coat on her shoulders, sitting next to her. "Did you tell Harry that we were going overseas?"

"I can't remember," she giggled, leaning into his embrace.

"I think she mentioned it."

"Luna and I will be going back over to Australia in about..." he looked at Luna.

"Rolf, don't be daft," she chuckled, shaking her head. "We're going in a month. Just under. Twenty seven days."

"She is keeping count," he smiled.

"Well, that's just wonderful. I didn't realise it was so soon."

"It will be. Shame we won't be able to celebrate your... elopement," she whispered, despite the three of them being far removed from the rest of the guests. 

"Ah, yes, your elopement. I hope it all goes well."

Luna looked at Rolf. "Harry's had a bad time you know," she said, touching Rolf's face. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"You did mention that. I suppose that is what the elopement is about?" 

Harry nodded. "My mum told Severus not to propose to me. They were friends... when they were young. I couldn't imagine that," he said, looking away. "It hurt me when I asked her about it. We don't talk about the engagement. I just don't think I can get over that. Her telling Severus that he shouldn't propose to me. It actually haunts me a little," he admitted, he said, a shudder tickling his spine. He was unsure whether it was his words or the cold air that caused it.

Luna rubbed his back. "It isn't nice. I always thought she was a little... more understanding. It's so sad."

Neville walked out, arm around Hannah's waist. "Is everything okay out here?" he asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Sorry for disappearing. Severus will be here to pick me up soon, and I needed some air. It's too stuffy in there," Harry said.

"It is. Did you see that Ginny caught the bouquet?" Hannah said.

"Well, that's kind of dodgy since she is getting married next year and you're getting married before her" Luna said pointedly, looking at Harry.

"I think it's about women who are getting married, not me-"

"Catching the bouquet should be for everyone. What do you think love?" she asked Rolf, who nodded.

"Sure, I think everyone should have a chance."

She smiled contentedly. "That's right, see Harry?"

"Isn't that your car Harry?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," he said, standing up. 

Severus parked the car in front of him, getting out. "What on earth are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Just got out here," he said.

Severus touched his forehead. "Darling, you're like ice," he said. "I have the heat on in the car, sit down."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Harry," Luna waved.

"Does anyone else need a lift home?" Severus offered. Harry's heart was so full of love for his fiancé who was so willing to help him and his friends. 

"My father will be picking us up soon," said Luna. "Thank you though."

"No worries. Neville?"

"I haven't been drinking," he admitted. "So I will be driving us back."

"Okay. Goodnight," he said, getting back in the car.

Harry kissed his cheek. "You're so charming."

Severus chuckled. "Hardly." 

"You really are."

"And you're less intoxicated than I expected."

He shrugged. "Thought we could have a drink at home."

"I'm inclined you agree with you."

Harry smiled to himself, taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons. He looked out the window, watching the blur of the world go by. He just wished he was at home already.

"How was it?"

He looked at Severus. "The wedding?"

"Obviously."

He rolled his eyes at his loves disparaging tone. "It was really beautiful," he said earnestly. "And don't give me attitude, I might not be drunk but I've definitely drank enough to make me tipsy."

Severus hummed.

Harry was glad when they arrived home. He followed Severus inside, shrugging off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground and pushing Severus against the wall. "If I put music on, will you waltz with me?"

Severs raised a brow. "Of course. You mind putting the music on? I will get us a drink."

Harry looked through the vast collection of music that neither of them really listened to, picking the song he wanted and pressed play.

Severus walked over, setting the two wine glasses down on the coffee table, his hand resting on Harry's waist, taking Harry's hand in his.

"I wanted to dance so badly with you tonight," he said, looking up at Severus. "This is perfect though. Exactly what I wanted. Thank you."

"I'm glad I could assist."

Harry smiled, resting his head on Severus chest, softly swaying with their steps. 

This was what he wanted. Moments like this. But he wanted them to last forever. For the rest of his life.


End file.
